Shatterpoint
by Serena Kenobi
Summary: When Jason Kent is thrown back fourteen years into the past, he realizes that his parents have been keeping secrets from him. Joined by his best friend, Helena Wayne, and his siblings, he must also stop the new threat that arises against the Kent family.
1. The Kent Household

**Shatterpoint**

**By Serena Kenobi**

**Rating: T**

**Author's Note: I know I already have Superman story in the works, but this idea has been brewing in my head for a long time, and I finally decided to get it on paper. This has no connection whatsoever to 'Born To Fly', which has reached a slight dead end for me at the moment. I'm sure I'll finish it, but it's not on my top priority list. This is a completely different story. **

**Setting: Takes places fourteen years before and after Superman Returns. If you haven't seen the movie, you'd better. It will be jumping between different POVs.  
**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I create. Everything else belongs to DC comics. **

* * *

**_Chapter One: The Kent Household _**

**_(Kara POV)_  
**

Creeping softly into my brother's bedroom, I glanced around carefully to make sure that he wasn't awake. Seeing him sprawled out on the bed, completely turned the wrong way, his mouth wide open, I stifled a giggle and tiptoed towards him.

"Oaf!" With my usual clumsiness, I had tripped over a large sneaker of his, falling flat on my face. Hoping that he hadn't heard me, I slowly raised my head and peeked up at him.

My older bro could sleep even if a fifty-pound weight dropped onto his stomach, I mused. Guess his super-hearing wasn't as attuned as my dad's.

I stood up, brushed myself off, and abruptly yanked the covers off of him, shouting, "JASON, TIME TO SAVE THE WORLD!"

Jason's eyes flew open, and he promptly turned over, startled, and fell right off the bed. "Augh!" he cried. I snickered, enjoyed my moment of triumph and victory until he suddenly hopped up, glaring furiously at me. His eyes were starting to turn slightly red…

_Uh-oh._

"Blame it on Mom and don't use lasers!" I quickly said, and sped out of the room before he started shooting lasers out from his eyes in my direction. He and I would have laser wars on our Smallville farm, but here, in the Metropolis apartment, it was risky showing that certain power, even in our own home.

I whisked into the kitchen to find my dad reading the paper, a cup of coffee in a hand, and my mom cooking up some breakfast. She didn't even glance in my direction as I abruptly zoomed up next to her.

"Hon, could you grab the cheese for me?" she calmly asked, stirring up some scrambled eggs, as if someone speeding faster than a bullet in the home was a normal thing.

"Sure," was my reply, and in the blink of an eye, the cheese was laying on the counter next to her. I grinned at her, and she shot me a stern look. My smile drooped for an instant, but when I noticed a smile creeping onto her face, and her eyes twinkled, I knew she didn't mind me showing off my powers.

I turned towards the other parent, who was sitting quietly. "Hey, Dad," I greeted, sitting down across from him at the circular table.

The paper folded down in front of me, and my father's startling blue eyes met mine. "Hey, Kara," was his gentle answer. "How did you sleep last night?"

I shrugged. "Eh, the usual. How 'bout you? Get an uninterrupted sleep for once?" I poured myself a cup of juice and sipped it.

He smiled and nodded. "Yes, I did. For once."

I laughed at his inside joke; and Mom came over and placed a plate of steaming scrambled eggs in front of him and me.

"Speaking of sleep," she started, hurrying around the kitchen to grab various condiments, "Where are your brothers?"

"Oh, Jason'll be down shortly," I grinned. "As for Nate…"

A breath of air rushing past alerted me to my ten-year-old brother's sudden arrival.

"Speak of the devil," I said under my breath.

"Present!" Nate exclaimed, sitting in a chair beside me. As usual, he was in an energetic and chipper mood. That didn't mean that he didn't annoy the heck out of me eighty percent of the time.

I rolled my eyes. "Aren't you always," I grumbled.

"I heard that," he shot back, sticking out his tongue.

Mom, who had expected this sort of conversation by now, shook her head and glanced at me. "Helena called," she said, changing the subject, "She wants to know if you and Jason could come over to the mansion this afternoon, I think she has something to show you."

"She liiiikes Jason," Nate smirked, stuffing eggs into his mouth. Mom raised an eyebrow, and he swallowed the food before she reprimanded him.

"Oh, really?" Dad said. "Well, they are good friends."

Mom gave him a look of disbelief. "Good friends? Clark, they obviously have feelings for each other."

"He's only nineteen, Lois," my father shrugged. "It's not like he'll be getting married anytime soon."

Nate snickered, making a face of revulsion at the thought of his older brother getting married. "Hope not," he grimaced.

"Jason!" Mom called, bringing another plate of eggs over to the table, "Hurry up, or you'll be late for…"

Another blur rushed through the kitchen, and Jason sped into his chair, cramming food into his hungry mouth. I rolled my eyes and snorted.

"Sorry about that, Mom," he apologized, "I was rudely awakened by _someone,_" he narrowed his eyes and shot me a look.

Mom sat down across from him. "I told her to do it," she explained, "Don't blame your sister."

"Hah!" I said gleefully, kicking him in the shin. He kicked me back, and I scowled.

"Aw," Nate whined, "You woke him up without telling _me?_ No fair." He sat back and pouted.

"Kids, that's enough," Mom put in, glaring at Jase and me. "You're acting like two-year olds, not like a nineteen and a fourteen-year old. Grow up!"

We both stopped fighting and stared down at our plates sullenly.

"Apologize," Mom snapped, very agitated.

We didn't say anything.

"Kids, listen to your mother," Dad added more gently.

"Sorry," we muttered to each other.

There was a silent pause before Mom cleared her throat, "Oh, Jason," she said, "Helena called."

"She did?" Jason eagerly leaned forward. Noticing that I was trying not to laugh, he frowned and leaned back. "I, uh, mean, she did? What for?" The second time was not so enthusiastic.

"Well," Mom continued, spreading a bit of butter on her toast, "She wants you and Kara to come over to the mansion and check out something."

I grabbed a piece of toast. "Did Lena say what?"

Mom shook her head. "Nope. Guess you'll have to find out when you get there, won't you?"

There was another comfortable silence for the next few minutes while we all ate breakfast, until Dad hastily stood up, gazing out at Metropolis. Jason, Nate, and I all looked up at him and then to each other. We all knew what was coming. Dad glanced at Mom, who gave him an intent gaze.

"Well?" she said expectantly. "Go on, baby."

Dad grinned, kissed her quickly, and whooshed out the door in a blur of red and blue. Mom smiled, Nate stared longingly after his father, no doubt wishing that he could go with him, and Jason and I gave each other a sideways glance. We both knew Mom loved it when Dad saved people. I also noticed that whenever he was wearing his super suit, she had a dreamy look in her eyes.

Er, no comment.

The rest of breakfast was finished in peace, and we helped Mom do the dishes – the quick way – and got ready for school and work. I flipped on the TV and watched as Dad stopped an armed robbery in London and sighed, wishing that I could be there with him.

Jason came up and put a hand on my shoulder. "Someday, sis," he spoke.

I nodded. "I know, Jase, but that doesn't mean I don't want to be out there. Anyways," I turned off the TV, "When do you think you're gonna be out there?"

"Not for a long time," Mom added sharply, grabbing her purse. "Come on, you two. Let's go. Your father is Superman, he'll be fine."

Jason and I could only shrug in return.

Typical day in the Kent home.

* * *

**Well, we'll see how things go. Not sure how much I can update, seeing as how I'm in the middle of writing at least five other stories, plus a book. Yikes! **

**Don't forget to press the little blue button and tell me what you think!**

**- Serena Kenobi**


	2. Jason

**Shatterpoint**

**By Serena Kenobi**

**Author's notes: Many thanks to my reviewers!! After watching a ton of Justice League and Justice League Unlimited episodes, I decided that Wonder Woman and Batman make a much better couple than Catwoman and Batman. That's the only change. This story will feature JLU superheroes and possibly some Legion of Superheroes people. But this will mostly focus on the Kents (It IS a Superman story) and their ordeals, mostly focusing on the their kids. Hope you enjoy, and please r&r! **

**Disclaimer: I own Superman and the Justice League! Wishful thinking, really... also don't own any other characters I don't create.**

* * *

_**(Lois POV)**_

I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel, berating myself for not leaving the house earlier. Sometimes I wish Clark could fly me to work, but of course, that wasn't possible. I was hesitant for Jason even to _attempt _flying for that matter. Kara was only fourteen, so I wasn't sure when her abilities would fully arrive, but she had acquired many of them already. Nate only had super-speed and super-strength so far, but he was also starting to see through things. All of them were early bloomers, according to Clark. Maybe that was because they all had guidance with their powers, and he hadn't.

I dropped Kara and Nate off at their different schools and drove to the _Daily Planet_ with Jason – he was interning as a reporter there, and he was my assistant.

"Why are you so scared of us using our powers?" Jason's voice shook me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I turned to look at him for a second.

His cerulean eyes bored into mine, and it astounded me as I realized how much like Clark's they were. In fact, Jason resembled Clark in nearly every particular way- the dark hair, the broad, tall, and muscular build – except for his nose, which was mostly like mine. Jason had also inherited most of Clark's personality traits, with a few exceptions. Calm and somewhat brooding most of the time, Jason had a mild disposition and was slow to anger. However, some of my stubbornness had unfortunately passed onto him, and if he wanted something his way, he had a will of iron.

_A man of steel in more ways than one_, I thought wryly.

Kara, on the other hand, was much more like me, unfortunately. She had lighter hair than both my husband and Jason, but it was darker and straight unlike mine. She had the blue eyes that the other two carried, however; but her temper was sharp and fiery, and she had a mischievous and dangerous streak in her. I wouldn't say she was reckless, but more the adventurous type.

Nate had always been a fast-paced, bright, and energetic boy. Constantly on the move, always wanted to get the bad guys, and he idolized his father. Like the others, he had the icy blue eyes as well, which was an extremely rare thing. Blue eyes were never known to be dominant, but maybe it was a Kryptonian thing.

All of my children were incredibly special, and even when they got on my nerves, which was a lot; I loved them to death. Becoming a mom had taught me many different things about life, and I wouldn't trade one second of it.

And as always, Clark was there to get me through everything. I don't know what I would have done without him. Yes, he was not there for Jason's birth, but if I had let him go… I don't want to think about it. Richard was a good man, but he wasn't the one for me.

However, I was still glad that he had some part in our lives, acting as sort of a distant uncle to the kids. I don't know if Jason ever remembered that Richard had ever been his father a long time ago, but he still loved Richard, who was perfectly content with that. He had settled down in London with a lovely young European woman, and he had two children: a twelve-year and an eight-year old. I was happy for him.

"Mom!"

I shook my head. "Sorry, Jason, I just seem to keep spacing out for some reason," I apologized. "I have a lot on my mind."

He nodded. "That's okay." He paused. "Mom," he hesitantly started, "Do you remember, a long time ago, a big ship?"

I paled and gripped the steering wheel tighter. _Not again. _Jason had been recently questioning both Clark and me about what had happened when Superman had come back into our lives. This had started a few months ago, but he only recalled bits and pieces before Clark had come back. He had been so young, only five, when Clark had returned, and it was only a few months after when we decided to get together, then get married. "What ship?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

"I remember a boat… I don't think I was more than five…" he trailed off. "But I do remember a piano, and a large man… and I think I pushed the piano onto him." He frowned. "I can't remember. Did anything like that happen?"

I sighed. "Jason, it was a long time ago. And yes, you and I were on a boat, a yacht to be exact."

"What for?"

I strived to think up something to say. "Well… let's just say it's one of the reasons why I'm afraid of you exhibiting your powers to the world, Jason. But… you did save my life on that boat, even though you were only five."

"I don't remember much," he mused. "It's so muddled. But why can't we use our powers?"

I sighed and replied, "It's complicated."

He snorted. "That phrase is so overused," he muttered, folding his arms over his chest.

"True, but I can't think of any better way to say it," I replied. "Your father and I don't want to jeopardize your safety, and I think you're too young to go off saving the world."

Jason, thankfully, didn't say anything else as we pulled up to the _Daily Planet._

* * *

_**(Jason POV)**_

"Kent, in my office, now!"

I looked up from my desk and started to follow Mr. White into his office. He looked at me as if I had grown two heads.

"Not you, the other Kent," he brusquely told me.

I raised my eyebrows and turned to look at Dad, who pushed up his glasses and stood up, walking up to the both of us. "You wanted to see me, Chief?" he questioned rather timidly.

Even after all these years, it still amazed me how my father could be two completely different people.

Mr. White looked at the two of us for a moment. "I take it back, I'll need both of you." I detected a hint of humor in his eyes as he headed into his office; and we followed him obediently. The chief editor of the _Daily Planet_ threw down a folder and sat down in his chair, silent.

My father and were bewildered. "Is everything all right, Mr. White?" my father said expectantly.

"Hey, Chief, I have that report you wanted," Mom announced, barging into the room and handing White a few pieces of paper.

"Thanks, Lois," he nodded. "This will be great. Where's Olsen, by the way?"

Mom shrugged. "Last time I checked, he was taking photos of a new story a few blocks down. He should be back within the hour." She put a hand on my shoulder as she walked out of the room.

Mr. White sighed and cleared his throat. "Kent, as you know, I'm getting old. I've had this job for decades now, and I think it's high time I retire. I'm in my late seventies, so I'm obviously no spring chicken."

"When do you think you'll retire?" My father calmly asked him.

The older man shrugged. "Soon. But," he stood up, "We'll need a good, strong person to take over once I'm gone."

I glanced at Dad, hoping that White was saying what I thought he was saying.

"I agree," Dad nodded. "What about asking Richard to come back?"

White shook his head. "No, he already has a sturdy job, and I don't want to have him move. The truth is, Kent, I think that there's only one person cut out for this job." He turned to look at Dad. "And I believe that person is you."

Dad was clearly shocked. "Uh, but Mr. White," he stammered, "I'm honored, but I'm not exactly sure that _I'm _the right person for this job. Lois would be a better candidate, she's a lot more forceful than I am."

"Yes, but you know Lois," Perry argued. "I think that with your level-headedness and composure, you would make a great Editor-in-Chief. Think about it," he sat down again. "I'll give you a few weeks before I have your answer."

Dad nodded. "Sure, Chief. And thanks," he stood up and left the room, leaving only me.

"What do you think, Jason?" Mr. White asked me suddenly. "You know your father. You think he'll be strong enough to pull it off?"

I paused. "Yes, I do. He has a lot more strength than most people realize. They don't give him enough credit. I have faith in him."

"Good boy. Now about a new report..."

* * *

It had been a long day at work for me, Mom, and Dad, and Mr. White was, as usual, demanding that I write yet _another _article on Superman. Not that it wasn't fun and ironic at the same time to write articles about my own Dad, but I was anxious to see Helena.

Helena Wayne would always be a mystery to me. She was smart, beautiful, and spunky, had a great personality – did I mention incredibly gorgeous? She was around a year younger than I, and since our fathers were friends, we hung out a lot at her father's mansion. Although, she was a tough girl, having Batman as a father and Wonder Woman as a mom; and she was often cynical and unyielding. I didn't mind it, though, since I had grown up with her and knew what she was really feeling under that tough exterior.

I had to take a taxi to Metropolis High, where I picked up Kara, and we started to 'walk' to Gotham. In reality, we super-sped and ended up at the Wayne mansion around fifteen minutes later. I rung the doorbell, and Alfred Pennyworth opened the door, smiling.

"Ah, Master Jason and Miss Kara," he greeted, "Wonderful to see you."

Kara grinned and hugged him, which he returned. "Hi, Grandpa Alfred, it's so great to see you again," she replied brightly. "Where's Helena?" Kara had called him 'Grandpa' ever since I could remember. Nate had picked up the term and it stuck. Alfred, who had no real grandchildren, was extremely content to be a surrogate grandfather to Helena and us as well.

"I'll take you to her," Alfred said, and shook my hand warmly before leading us up the staircase to Helena's large bedroom. He knocked on the door, and I heard a voice from the other side.

"Come in!"

* * *

**As you can see, didn't change much. I'm still just introducing the characters to you so you'll understand how they work. Reviews make me a happy person, and happy people update more quickly, lol! **

**- Serena Kenobi**


	3. Secret Affairs

**Shatterpoint**

**By Serena Kenobi**

**Author's note: Thanks for all of your reviews. Sorry I made Jason a little immature, but he isn't like that most of the time. He'll get better, I promise.  
This is turning out more to be a Justice League story than a Superman story, since I'm including multiple DC characters, but don't worry. This is still focusing on the Kent family. But there will be a lot of Batman family in here, too. Hope you enjoy this chapter! We're still getting to know the characters. This is also MAJOR AU, and I'll be taking characters from many different settings.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Superman, or Batman, or Teen Titans, or Justice League, or Batman Beyond. I'm not making any dough off of this. Maybe I'll just make a pizza!! Lame, I know, lol. Seriously, I don't own any people I don't create. DO own Kara and Nate. WOOHOO!**

* * *

**_(Jason POV)_  
**Alfred pushed the door open, and my sister rushed inside, followed more slowly by me. Kara went up to Helena and hugged her tightly, while Alfred shut the door behind us. 

"Hey, you're not wearing your wig or your contacts," Kara commented, staring at Helena's dark, wavy hair.

Helena shook her head and glanced distastefully at the blonde wig she was forced to wear as Bruce Wayne's daughter. She also had to wear dark brown contacts to hide her steely blue eyes, and her mother had to do the same thing to keep from being recognized as Wonder Woman. She then glanced past Kara to me. "Come on, Jason, you're not just going to stand there, are you?" the second Princess of Themyscira quipped, a hint of a smile was on her face.

I swallowed and tried to stay cool. "Course not," I said, and went towards her. She engulfed me in an affectionate hug, which completely astonished me. I was usually met by a slight punch on the shoulder or just a small greeting.

I slowly returned the embrace and noticed Kara grinning. Embarrassed, I cleared my throat, pulling back. I started, feeling my face turn slightly red, "What was that for?"

Helena shrugged. "Dunno. I just felt like it. Got a problem, flyboy?"

I resisted rolling my eyes at the name she had gotten used to calling me. 'Flyboy' was a mocking term because she knew I wasn't able to fly yet. Ignoring the name, I nodded, smiling. "You keep calling me that, Helena, when you know that _you_ can't fly either."

"I'm working on it," was the cool reply.

"Same here."

We stared at each other for a moment, unsure of what to say next.

"Oh, Helena," Kara decided to make herself known, "where's Terry?"

"He's at football camp," Helena explained, "but he should be back pretty soon. He'll want to talk to you, Jason."

"How's camp going?" I asked.

She shrugged. "He likes it, but it sometimes annoys him when he can't use his full strength. He always was hotheaded."

"Can't blame him," I replied sympathetically. Changing the subject from her younger brother, I continued, "So, you had something to show us?"

Helena nodded. "Yeah. Look." She took a remote off her nightstand and pressed a button, pointing the remote at the wall. To our amazement, the wall folded back into panels to reveal a miniature model of a building. "This is the design for the official Teen Titan headquarters," she said. "What do you think?"

I looked it over. "Impressive," I said, staring at the metallic 'T' shaped structure. "Whose idea was this?"

"Tim's," she answered. "He, of course, as the team leader, decided that we should have some headquarters instead of an old, abandoned building, so… here it is."

"Haven't seen Tim lately," I said with a hint of remorse. Tim Drake, the latest Robin, was one of my closest friends.

"Well, you've both been busy," Kara said.

"Have you shown the rest of the team this project?" I asked Helena.

She shook her head. "Only a few, but the results so far have been encouraging."

Kara, I was noticing, seemed to be looking hard at the building, and she glared at it intensely.

"Kara, try not to laser the thing," I said.

"I'm not," Kara replied, "I'm using my x-ray vision, but it's not fully developed yet. Rrrgh! Why isn't this easier?"

I shrugged. "It took me until I was sixteen to see through things completely, so don't rush it. It'll come."

Helena pressed the button on the remote that caused the model to flip back into its panels and disappear behind the wall. "Also, we've bought some new technology for the building – Kara, I think you'll enjoy working with it."

Kara grinned. "I can't wait to see it! I hope it's good. I want to mess around with the programming a bit before we install it in the headquarters."

"Well, since you're the computer genius of the group, go right ahead," Helena said, shooting me an amused look.

"Speaking of which," Kara said, "I have to get my own super codename. Just being 'the watchtower' just isn't cutting it."

"I think we should call Jason 'flyboy'," Helena added mischievously.

"How original," I said, my tone dry. "But I don't think I'll keep Dad's title of Superman. And I highly doubt that I'll stay Superboy."

Ah yes, Superboy. The other members of Teen Titans had decided to call me that. I had hated the name, but Connor Hawke, Green Arrow's son, had come up with it, and the others thought it was a good codename for me. Go figure. Connor was the second Green Arrow; and he was a cool guy and a good buddy.

Helena laughed, something that was very rare with her. She was more like her father most of the time – stoic, sometimes unemotional, hard to read, and severe.

To see this side of her was… well, refreshing.

"That's actually not a bad idea," she answered, opening up more panels to reveal different gadgets. "Terry's sticking with Batboy before he takes up Dad's role as Batman, which, knowing how dedicated my father is to his job, won't be for a _very _long time."

"I really have to get me my own suit," Kara sighed wistfully. "Terry's is really awesome."

"He'll be glad you think so," Helena grinned, knowing just as well as I did that my sister had a huge crush on Terry.

Kara blushed and didn't say anything.

"Moving on to other matters," Helena continued, "Mom is going out with your parents to some… event tomorrow, so it'll be just me, Terry, and Dad," she continued, "Do either of you want to come over?"

"Do we ever!" Kara exclaimed.

I shrugged. "Why not," I added. "It's gonna be just the five of us? What about Alfred?"

"He has the night off," Helena explained. "Dad's gonna look after us."

Kara grinned, and I smiled at her excitement. "Sounds cool."

Helena nodded. "Great. You guys hungry?" She walked downstairs, the two of us following her.

* * *

_**(Kara POV)**_

I stared at the moon pouring through my bedroom window, wide-awake. I glanced at the clock, which read 12:55 a.m.

Only five more minutes.

Deciding to get a head start, I sat up, threw my covers aside, and quietly hopped down. I made sure that I didn't trip on anything as I grabbed my clothes and quickly slipped them on. Tiptoeing to my closet, I opened the door and snatched a backpack that was hanging, concealed, in the very back. Throwing it over my shoulder, I turned around to see Jason standing there, already dressed in his typical black T-shirt with the red 'S' Superman emblem on it, and dark blue jeans.

"Geez, you startled me," I whispered.

"Sorry." He didn't sound very apologetic. "Let's go."

We slinked into the kitchen and went onto the balcony, opening the door slightly so we could get by. Once the door was closed securely behind us, we ran down the few flights of stairs and headed outside onto the sidewalk. The city was still a blaze of lights, and the traffic as congested as normal, but we ignored it, weaved our way through a few streets, and, when we were sure it was safe, super-sped to Bludhaven.

When we had reached Bludhaven, we zoomed to the designated place, an old back alley shop that had been abandoned for ages, and stopped at the door.

Jason knocked the password, and the door opened to reveal Raven. She looked at us and said in a low voice, "You're late."

"By a mere two minutes," I said, passing by her, exasperated. "You're a great person, Raven, but sometimes, you need to lighten up." I dropped my backpack on my designated desk and unzipped it.

"Where's everyone?" Jason asked as he followed me inside.

"Already out there," Raven replied, "but Nightmaiden and Green Arrow are still here." She motioned to an open doorway, and Helena and Connor came through.

"Took you long enough, flyboy," Helena scoffed, her dark hair falling in front of her eyes. She was dressed her normal suit – a miniskirt-length, sleek black dress lined with red, high black boots, and a dark red cape that was fell behind her shoulders and came just short of her ankles. Under her dress, she had special bulletproof armor made by the god Hephaestus, as were her two steel armbands.

Jason shot her a look. "There was a lot of traffic," he said. His tone was sarcastic.

Connor, dressed in his Green Arrow apparel, clasped Jason's hand in a friendly way. "Good to see you, Superboy," he said, nodding. "Kara, how's it going?"

"Same old, G.A., same old," I sighed, booting up the main computer. It really bugged me that I didn't have an official super-suit, but I was working on one. I also put the small com. device in my ear and cleared my throat as the main screen lit up. "Testing, one, two, three, testing. All personnel report in."

It only took a second for me to hear an answer from the team.

"Robin, standing by."

"Miss Martian, standing by."

"Impulse, standing by."

"Cyborg, standing by."

"Batboy, standing by."

The three Titans that were left in the room with me waved and shot out the door to join the others.

"Raven, standing by."

"Superboy, standing by."

"Green Arrow, standing by."

I waited for more, but there was silence. "Uh, I think we're missing some people."

"Hey, Kara," Terry's lower voice said into my ear link.

I smiled and said, "Hi, Batboy."

"No time for chit-chat, Watchtower," Robin's voice cut in, "we've got a job to do. The others can't come tonight, but they'll be back soon. Now, what's our first mission?"

I quickly ran a scan of Bludhaven and its surrounding towns, which included Gotham City. However, I wouldn't risk Jason going into Gotham in case Batman found out that we were part of Teen Titans. He'd tell our parents; and, to make a long story short, Jase and I would be dead.

Something blinked on the screen and I clicked the pop-up, reading the new dilemma.

"Listen up, Titans," I said, putting a hand on my ear link, "we've got a situation in East Bludhaven. There's an armed robbery taking place in the E. B. Credit Reserve on 24th Street. I'm doing an internal scan to see what kind of people we're up against, so stand by." I ran a quick scan to see how many armed thieves we were looking at. Tapping into the reserve's cameras, I could see what they looked like and how big they were. "Okay, we've got seven armed robbers," I continued. "All of them have machine guns and other weapons. Two are located on the third floor, and three of them are in the safe trying to decode the locking mechanism. Two are on guard on the first floor, and – wait; they've got a hostage. I repeat, they've got a hostage."

"Roger that, Watchtower," Robin said.

Continuing my scan of the building, I said, "There are three entrances I can see: the main front entrance, the back door, and a… whoa!"

"What?" Batboy asked.

"There's an underground door that leads to an extra building a block away from the reserve," I said, reading the data. "Said building is a barber shop."

"Not your average credit reserve," Jason remarked.

"They must be holding something special," Miss Martian added, "Which is most likely what the robbers are trying to steal."

"Watchtower, what is the reserve holding other than money?" Robin asked.

I super-typed for a second and said, "Looks like some high-tech equipment. Hang on, I let me bypass these security codes… got it. It looks like-" The screen abruptly changed, and I stared at it, stupefied. "Oh, man."

"What is it?" Impulse asked.

"The robbers are trying to steal secretly stored explosives hidden in the reserve's vaults. They were apparently kept there for safekeeping by the government."

"Then we'd better make sure it stays in the reserve," Robin said. "We'll be there soon."

I sighed, staring at the video of the bank. "Good. You'd better hurry, too, cause it looks like the robbers are picking up their pace. They'll be done soon."

"Copy that."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I had to completely rewrite this story after doing a little more DC research, but I finally got it the way I wanted it. Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think! **

**- Serena Kenobi**


	4. Night Out On the Town

**Shatterpoint**

**By Serena Kenobi**

**Author's note: Sorry for the long no-update. Lots of stuff going on! Anyhoo, hope you enjoy this next update, and don't forget to review! Thanks. **

**Disclaimer: Previous disc. applies. **

* * *

(Helena POV)

A lot of us in the team weren't able to fly, and none of us could fly in the group we had tonight except for Raven and Megan, so we took the Titan Tornado (our only and official vehicle) instead of running or flying across rooftops. We made it record time to the bank, thanks to Cyborg's special modifications to the vehicle, but by the time we arrived, most of us were shell-shocked and frozen in our seats.

"Next time, Bart, I drive," Robin said, teeth clenched. "Or I take my motorcycle."

"What?" Bart said, sounding miffed. "I'm a good driver."

"No way, Jose. I have to agree with Robin," I added. "You drive just a little too much over the speed limit for my tastes."

Bart's face fell. "Aw, come on, I'm not that bad."

"Yeah, you are." My brother's voice had lowered into his Batboy mode, just like Dad's did when he became Batman.

"Enough of the arguing," Raven said coolly, standing up, "It is time for us to go."

Ah, yes. The negotiator of the Titans. We all had to love her.

We had arrived in an alley near the barbershop, so we all got out of the Tornado and headed around the corner and onto the sidewalk. The shop was dark inside.

"Guess they're not open," Impulse said.

We all looked at him.

"What?"

Robin went up to the door and tried to open it. "Locked," he stated.

"A baby coulda told you that," Cyborg snorted.

Robin glared at him.

Megan floated over to the door and phased through it. A second later, we heard a click, and the door opened. "That better?" she said shyly. Meg happened to be an extremely sensitive person, so all of us made sure no one ever bothered her. Her father, J'onn, was also extremely protective of her, and no one even _dared_ to mess with _him_.

We hurried inside the shop and searched for any kind of secret entrance. Jason used his x-ray vision and looked around the room for a second.

"Got it," he said, "it's this way." He super-sped towards the back, and we followed him, only Bart being able to match his pace. When the rest of us had arrived at where Jase and Bart were, Superboy had already pried off the door and lock and was heading down into the passage. We quickly rushed after him into the pitch-black corridor.

"Man, it stinks down here," Bart said.

I slapped him upside his head. "Cut it out, will you? This isn't a time for humorous quirks."

"Good grief," Bart glowered, rubbing his head. "Give a guy a break every once in a while."

"I do, way too much," I shot back.

Impulse sighed. "What is it with you Bat people?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're all so similar. No fun, all work, can't even crack a smile, yadda, yadda, yadda."

I grinned, despite myself.

"So we picked up our old man's genetics," my brother said, "Tough luck. For you, anyways."

"Just makes you really irritating," Impulse muttered.

Jason's eyes turned a slight red, a sign that meant he wasn't too happy. "I can hear the robbers," he spoke, "they've unlocked the system. Let's go." He zoomed off, the rest of us hot on his heels.

It only took us a few seconds to reach the reserve. Jason pried the door off its hinges and led the way as we all rushed inside the darkened building. We had been hoping to break in unnoticed, but that didn't happen. The robbers guarding the first floor saw us and started to shout into his earpiece. The other held the gun tighter to the hostage's head.

"Don't move, or I'll shoot her!" he growled.

We all stopped.

Except for Impulse, who took him out before he could make another move.

Jase and Robin took out the other one who had been talking to the others in his earpiece, knocking him to the ground.

"I'll find the others," I said, running off before anyone else could stop me.

"I'll join you," Connor said, hurrying to catch up with me. He took out an arrow and slid it through his bow.

Jason sped up to us and said, "I'm coming, too."

I sighed. Guys and their egos.

"The rest of us will go out the back and make sure they can't escape," I heard Robin add, "Raven, Batboy, I want you to fly up and see if they have a helicopter of any sort."

"Yeah, they do," Kara's voice said into our coms.

"Fine," Robin said, "Then I want you to take it out any way you want. Cyborg, Miss Martian, you're with me."

Impulse zoomed up with us. "Don't forget about me, guys," he said, racing ahead.

I growled and picked up my pace. "Hera, you guys can be so frustrating sometimes!"

We rushed up a few levels to where the other two robbers were supposed to be and kicked in the door. We were welcomed by the sound of machine guns firing at us simultaneously.

"I got it!" I shouted over the noise, bringing up my arms and deflecting the shots with my wristbands, "You guys, take them out!"

The guys had already started on it, and the robbers were quickly subdued. I took out a rope and used it to tie them together, taking out their earpieces and crushing them in my hand.

"Let's move on," Connor said, voice low, "the others will have heard the noise."

"No duh, Sherlock," I snorted.

We raced to the next level and found the robbers in the safe. I quickly used some karate moves on one robber, punching him in the face then spinning around and kicking him in the stomach, as Jason took out the one beside him. However, the last thief was already in the safe and had some explosives in his hand.

"Don't come any closer or I'll kill you!" he shouted, showing us a hand grenade. The pin was already half way out.

"Take it easy," Green Arrow said, holding up a hand.

"You know that if you throw that, you'll injure yourself as well," Jason added.

"I'll take that chance, Super," the robber sneered.

"But we won't," I spoke. "So why don't you put that down very easily and step away?"

The thief debated internally for a moment before shrugging. "What the heck," he snarled, and pulled out the pin, hurling it at us. I ducked, Impulse yanked Connor to the side, and the robber raced backward further into the safe. Jason caught the grenade in one hand and pushed it into his chest, crushing it as it detonated. The blast was secured, and none of us were hurt. I stood up slowly.

"You okay?" Kara came in. "Hello? Hellooo?"

"Guys, you all right?" Robin's voice called after hers. "I heard a blast. Is everything okay?"

Jason sighed for a moment, staring at the fragments of the grenade. "Everything's under control," he stated, "we're all fine. I'm going after the last robber." He sped into the safe. A moment later, I heard someone grunt; and the sound of something being knocked to the ground after that. Jason appeared a second later with the unconscious robber in one hand.

"Nightmaiden, you all right?" he asked me, concerned.

I nodded. "Yeah. Let's go. Impulse got G.A. outta here before the grenade blew."

"But he didn't get you?" Jason sounded ticked.

I shrugged. "I can handle myself."

"Course you can. Come on." He headed out the door, and I followed him, shaking my head.

Just another night out on the town.

* * *

_**(Kara POV)  
**_

"But Mom!" Nate whimpered, "why can't I go with Jason and Kara?"

Mom pressed her lips together, a sign that she wasn't pleased. "Because you have other engagements, Nate, and even though it's Uncle Bruce, I want you to keep those engagements."

"But please!"

"No, and that's final."

My brother growled. "You never let me do anything! I'm always stuck doing some stupid school thing."

"When have you done anything like this before?" Mom demanded.

"It's just going over to Helena's house. We'll be with Uncle Bruce, and Jason can look after me. I can always go some other time!" Nate pleaded.

I sighed, chewing on some beef jerky. "Don't push it, Nate," I put in. "Besides, you have a school meeting tonight, remember?"

Nate glowered. "I don't have to be there," he muttered.

"Yes, you do," Mom argued.

Mom didn't say anything, and Dad came into the room. "I heard what was going on," he said in his usual calm tone. "And son, you need to listen to your mother."

Nate continued to pout but didn't say anything further.

Dad went over next to Mom. "So where are the kids going again?" he inquired. "I didn't catch all of it."

"Kara and Jason are going to Gotham to Wayne Manor," Mom repeated, "but Nate has a school meeting at which he needs to be dropped off."

Nate gaped. "Aw, that's no fair!" At a look from Dad, he instantly shut his mouth. But in a second, he opened it again. "Why can't I go with the older kids?" he said, "I won't be any trouble… please, please, pleeease?"

Dad and Mom glanced at each other.

"You're not going to Gotham," Dad said, "You already promised the teacher you'd be there."

"You heard that?" Nate gulped.

Dad nodded, slightly amused at Nate's sudden worried tone. "You remember I can hear everything," he said, eyes twinkling.

Nate turned red. "Uh, no," he mumbled, picking at the table. He zoomed away before Dad could say anything else.

Mom cleared her throat and told me, "You should go get changed, honey. I don't think that school uniform will be the best thing to wear to Bruce's house."

I glanced down at my white and blue striped blouse, short pleated miniskirt, and my knee high white socks. She was right.

"You'll leave in about an hour with your brother," she said.

I nodded and rushed into my bedroom. Using my super-hearing, I heard Dad tell Mom: "I'll call Bruce and tell him to keep an eye on Kara. I think she'll be fine on her own, but with the dangerous work that he does…"

"Won't he be hindered in his work looking after the kids?" Mom asked.

I could tell that Dad shrugged. "He's Bruce, he can handle it. You know he thinks of the kids as his own; they couldn't be safer with him. Plus, he has the entire Justice League at his disposal–they can take care of any problems."

_Obviously, they don't know I can take care of myself. _I pulled some more comfortable clothes out of my dresser and ripped off my socks. _And I'd better keep it that way if I want to stay a member of Teen Titans. _

* * *

**That's it for that chapter. Hope you liked it. The more exciting parts are coming up soon, so stay tuned. **

**Cheerio!**

**- Serena Kenobi**


End file.
